The Great Agent
by Lake Blue1
Summary: Rookie has always been the less serious agent. When he asks Lake Blue to train him, she complies. But will it make a difference? Will Rookie save the island when a real villain strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't been writing. ELA and Math State Exams coming up! I'm also on Spring Break (like Moonhunter12) so i decided to write a little. We left of from "The Quest for Truth" where another pair of crab and bear have been attacking Penguia. For those who said the story was a little weird, this makes up for it.**

* * *

Lake Blue woke up suddenly. She was on the floor and her hair was a mess. (**so, the previous story was a dream?**)

"Weird dream." She mumbled. She slowly got up from the floor and fixed her bed. She then went to fix her hair and change into her casual clothes. As she finished getting ready to leave, her EPF phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Lake Blue, please get over here to the pizza parlor immediately." A familiar voice said in a slightly worried tone. "There is an incident that you would probably like to see. It's very peculiar."

"Rookie? What happened?"Lake Blue questioned.

"Just get over here. I'm really scared right now." Rookie screamed in a panicky tone.

Lake Blue immediately teleported to the Pizza Parlor, and much to her surprise, Herbert was trying to BUY several pizzas. The cashier, apparently frightened, was refusing him service. Lake Blue watched as Klutzy went to the tables and took some plates.  
"Hey! What are you doing here Herbert?!" Lake Blue shouted.

Herbert turned around and jumped when he saw the agent glaring at him. "Can't a guy get a pizza around here?" He complained.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Lake Blue replied.

"Klick Click Cliiiiiiiiiiiick!" Klutzy clicked furiously.

"Yeah, we're hungry and this penguin here is NOT being co-operative!" Herbert added.

"And what were you doing this past few months?" Rookie popped out from behind the counter.

"I...I was in hibernation!" Herbert argued.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Just take the pizzas and get out!" Lake Blue gave up.

Herbert took the pizzas and ran away with Klutzy after him. The diners soon resumed their eating, although they were all visibly shaken. Lake Blue and Rookie walked back to the HQ. "Wow, you really handled that well." Rookie remarked.

"You need to stay calm." Lake Blue said. "Someday, Rookie, someday."

Rookie sighed, but then perked up. "Hey! Can you train me?" he asked.

Lake Blue stopped. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah! i can be like you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"We'll have to ask Gary. I need to stay on task the entire time." she explained.

"Great! Let's go ask him!" Rookie replied and without waiting for a reply, he dashed to the HQ. When they arrived at the HQ, Rookie had already explained the idea to Gary.

"Agent, i hear that you would like to train Rookie to become a better agent." Gary said.

"Well, if it's possible. We have the gadgets and all." Lake Blue said.

"OK, let's give it a go. i will have someone stand guard for you until you finish."

"YAY YAY YAY! I'm going to be a great agent!" Rookie jumped up and down. Then he calmed down. "When do we begin?" he asked.

"We can start now. Let's go." Lake Blue replied. As they left the room to Lake Blue's igloo, unknown to them, someone knocked Gary out. His cry was muffled as the penguin dragged him to the mountains.

* * *

**Ooh, Gary has been kidnapped! I'm assuming you might have an idea of what is going to happen next. Please review! Let me know what you think about this new story.**


	2. Training and a Threat

"OK Rookie, for your first test, it is very simple. you have to track the bots in this spy phone and destroy the source." Lake Blue explained. she gave Rookie the test phone and watched as Rookie tried to find the app with the bots. When he finally found it, he didn't know how to track the source. Lake Blue had to show him how and he was still a little confused after. "So, i think the bots are coming from the mine." Rookie said after half an hour. The two teleported to the mine, and Rookie waddled to another phone in the corner. he took the phone and deleted the same app. "There!" Rookie said happily.

Lake Blue and Rookie then teleported to her igloo, where Lake Blue had set up a trap system with a cage. "OK, for the next test you will need to rescue the penguin, but for this test we will use a pizza. you need to find a way to lift or break the cage use the resources you have." With that, Lake Blue went to the other side of her igloo to watch Rookie and write some notes. She was writing down notes until she heard a crash. She looked up and saw that Rookie had knocked over the fridge and was eating a pizza that was in it. She groaned and said, "What about the cage? that is why you are here."

Rookie finished the pizza and burped before replying, "But i was hungry!"

Lake Blue gave up. "OK, fine. For your next test..."

**A Few more tests in which he always seems to mess something up. (Imagine whatever tests you like)**

* * *

In the Mountains, Gary was just recovering in a room. He rubbed his head and saw two penguins: a black penguin with a gray coat, and a green penguin with a black hoodie. The black penguin was looking through his spy phone and when he noticed the name tag, he yelled to the other penguin, "How could you have messed that up?! You got the wrong penguin! I said Lake Blue, not Gary! Lake Blue is a PEACH penguin, not blue!"

"But boss, she is called Lake BLUE for a reason! She must be BLUE!" The green penguin protested.

"But she is NOT BLUE! So send this penguin out and bring me back the RIGHT penguin!" The boss yelled back.

Giving up, the green penguin dragged Gary back out and said, "Sorry about that. Please forget everything you heard."

"That's quite alright." Gary answered. He then quickly teleported to Lake Blue's igloo, where Rookie was trying to go through an obstacle course without making a sound. But, being Rookie, he keeps failing. When Lake Blue saw Gary, she told Rookie to take a break and waddled over to Gary.

"Is there something wrong?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yes, there is a penguin who is trying to find you and capture you for some need to hide." Gary replied.

"Umm, ok? but what about Rookie?" Lake Blue answered back.

"You can borrow him your big book of agent guides." Gary said. "Now you should find a place to hide." With that, he left.

Lake Blue waddled over to her bookshelf and grabbed the "Agent's Guidebook". "Rookie." She called.

"Yeah?" Rookie eyed the big book uncertainly.

"I am currently being threatened by an unknown penguin. If something happens to me, you need to keep this book safe. Study it, and it will give you lot's of knowledge on how to become a better you can go home." Lake Blue told him.

After Rookie left, Lake Blue strengthened her defenses and went to her bedroom. She removed her scrunchie/hair band and went to bed. An hour later,someone was knocking on her door. She tiredly got up and opened the door. To her surprise, Herbert (And Klutzy) was standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lake Blue asked.


	3. Lectures

**Hey everyone! Last time we met, some penguins were trying to find Lake Blue, while she was training Rookie to become a better agent. We left off when someone knocked on her door at like 10:00pm (I sleep at 9:00). It turned out to be Herbert.**

* * *

"Did you take my laptop?" Herbert asked.

"Uhh, no. Why?" Lake Blue asked, slightly confused.

"So this is what happened. After Klutzy and I **(wow, he actually knows the proper way to say it)** finished our pizzas, my laptop was gone. And this book was on the floor with YOUR name on it." Herbert showed her the agent's guidebook that she had given to Rookie.

"Rookie..." Lake Blue muttered. "Let's go find Rookie." She said. She teleported to Rookie's igloo while Herbert and Klutzy walked **(yay, exercise)**. When she arrived, she saw Rookie looking at a pink laptop with Herbert written on the top. When Rookie looked up, he saw Lake Blue in her puffle sweater, Herbert with the book in his hand(paw?), and Klutzy with a baby blue nightcap on his head.

"Rookie, did you take something from Herbert?" Lake Blue started.

"Umm...well...uhh...yes."Rookie said embarrassed.

"give it back to him and i need to talk to you." Lake Blue said sternly.

After Rookie gave back the pink laptop, Herbert left. Lake Blue went into her lecture mood and said,"Rookie, it is an extreme invasion of privacy to take someone's laptop and search its contents. It is also considered trespassing to go on someone else's property without permission. It is extremely rude and inconsiderate."

"But, I wanted to help. I thought if I could figure out Herbert's next plan, you could develop a plan to prevent that. I thought I could help." Rookie protested

"It's not like Herbert is constantly making plans. You need to tell the difference between what is right and what is just plain dangerous and crazy. It says in the guidebook. Chapter 4, section 8, line 2. 'An agent must do what he/she can to protect the island, but not go looking for trouble.' Rookie, study that book carefully." Lake Blue lectured. She sighed. "Goodnight." She said, and left.

when she left the igloo, Herbert was waiting outside with his laptop still in his hand. "Herbert. We need to talk." Lake Blue said.

when they arrived at Lake Blue's igloo, she went into the lecture mood again and began, "Herbert, it is an EXTREME invasion of privacy to come knocking on my door. I don't know how you got my address, but it is an invasion of privacy. Also, it is considered trespassing because I did not give you permission to step on my property. What's more, is that you knock on my door at 10:00PM! You need to be more considerate!"

"Hey, I was returning a piece of your property! Plus, you aren't my mom. You can't tell me what to do!" Herbert argued.

"Watch your attitude! Go home and think about what you have done today!" Lake Blue said sternly.

she shut the door after sending Herbert and Klutzy, who was sleeping on her sofa, outside.

"Why do these penguins have to be so hard to deal with?" She asked her black Puffle, Joyce. Joyce just bounced over to her bed and slept.

She awoke to her EPF phone ringing. It was Rookie. When she answered it, all she heard was "help!" and then he lost connection.

* * *

**Ooh, what happened to Rookie? What about those penguins that were trying to find Lake Blue? Please review! **


	4. Who did it?

"Rookie? Rookie!" Lake Blue yelled. she quickly dressed and raced out the door to the EPF HQ.

when she arrived, she saw Jet Pack Guy looking for her at the front entrance. "Jet Pack Guy! Rookie is missing! Something happened to him! He called to me for help and he lost connection! We have to help him!" Lake Blue said, a little hasty.

Jet Pack Guy looked at her and then said, a little too calm, "Im very busy. the Director left important jobs for me. Dot and Gary are busy too, I think. You should save him."

"Seriously? Ok, fine." Lake Blue said, disappointed. She left the building and waddled to Rookie's igloo. There she saw that the igloo was so...neat. It didn't seem like anyone had been there. She waddled around to look for clues. She noticed a short, blonde, piece of hair on the ground, but it didn't mean anything to her because lots of penguins have blonde hair. She took the blonde hair anyway and left the igloo.

On her way to her igloo, she saw, surprisingly, Rookie. When Rookie saw her, he waddled quickly over to her.

"Rookie! What happened? Are you ok?" Lake Blue asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it's a very long story. But-" Rookie began.

"Let's go to my igloo and tell me what happened." Lake Blue cut in.

they waddled the last few yards to Lake Blue's igloo. When they settled on the sofas, Rookie began again.

"So I woke up to this weird noise outside. When I went outside to check, I saw these penguins dressed in black that rushed over to me. I ran back inside and slammed the door. I quickly called you and I was going to tell you what happened, but I think they came in and knocked me out. So when I woke up, I was in this cage in this small room. I was panicking a little, but then I took the jet pack nearby and a stick nearby and I did that thing you did where you bend the bars. Well, It didn't really work out, but the hole was large enough for me to get through. I ran out the building and I was looking for my igloo and then I saw you."

"Can you describe what the penguins looked like?" Lake Blue asked.

"They were wearing a black suit or something. Really similar to the stealth suits they have in the EPF. there were just two penguins I think. One was purple and the other was red. That's all I remember." Rookie explained.

"Ok, lets get you back to HQ." Lake Blue said. They teleported to the HQ, where Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Gary were waiting for them. After Rookie explained the whole situation again, Lake Blue asked, " Gary, do you think you could find out who did it?"

Gary was silent for a moment, and then said, "We did it..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! They did it?! Seriously? Please review! **


	5. Lecturing the queen of lectures

**Heya! Last time, Rookie was kidnapped by...Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy? Well, the explanation will be explained in this chapter, and Bellykid got it right. So congrats! Also, H and Anonymous (you know who you are), thank you for reading my stories. **

* * *

"What?!" Rookie exclaimed.

"I...I...I don't get it. Why?" Lake Blue said, a little calmer.

"I heard you were training Rookie.." The Director came onscreen. "And I wanted to see how well he is doing. Apparently we should not have locked him in the storage room. After he left, SOMEONE had eaten everything inside the EPF refrigerator." She looked at Rookie.

Rookie laughed nervously. "I was hungry." He said.

"Anyway, you should work on that, Lake Blue. He is easily distracted. We can't have that. Although keep up the good work." With that, she went off.

" Rookie, how about you go home and study that book I gave you? I will be quizzing you next week." Lake Blue suggested.

"Ok. Bye guys." Rookie said, and teleported to his igloo.

"So I found a hair that was on the floor. Is that yours, Dot?" Lake Blue asked Dot.

"I think so. I did kinda bump into something. Not sure what though.." Dot replied.

"Well, anyway, I think that idea was really good. We should do another one next week week with a real villain. That way its more realistic." Lake Blue turned to the others.

"I'm not so sure about that. The only villain here is Herbert, and he is kinda dangerous. " Dot said, uncertain.

"Conversely, I think its a great idea. You should go talk to Herbert about that, and try to convince him." Gary said.

"Umm, ok." Lake Blue said and teleported to Herbert's cave. She kicked the door open and waddled down the stairs. Herbert was wearing a yellow apron and he was sweeping the floor. Klutzy was holding the dustpan and jumping around.

When Herbert saw Lake Blue gaping at him, he quickly took his apron off and dropped his broom. "Hey! Ever heard of privacy? You are...um..Klutzy what that word?" Herbert stopped.

"Clicky klik." Klutzy clicked.

"Right! I knew that! Lake Blue, you are trepassi in my territory!" Herbert tried to lecture.

"Save yourself the energy." Lake Blue lectured. " I'm the one that lectures people. Also, save yourself the embarrassment and next time don't use a word you can't EVEN PRONOUNCE! Plus, you still owe me one from the pizza incident. I let you take those pizzas without paying! Now is the time you return the favor. I am training Rookie to become a better agent. We decided to sort a real test for him to see how he reacts. You need to come up with a plan or something. It must convince Rookie enough so that he acts like he would in a normal situation. So, are you going to do it? Yes or yes?" Lake Blue asked.

"But..you only give me one option! That's not fair! Plus, I just came out of hibernation! I can't think!" Herbert protested.

"Fine. Is your answer yes, yes I will, or yes I will help? Also, you do not hibernate. You were awake during operation blackout. That's winter time." Lake Blue argued back.

"Ok, fine fine." When do you need whatever you need?" Herbert gave up.

"You come up with the plan. It's due next week." She went back up the stairs. "By the way.." She shouted at the front door." Nice apron!" And she left.

"Oh great. More work." Herbert muttered to Klutzy after Lake Blue left. He went for a walk outside with Klutzy after they cleaned the cave. Unknown to them, the green penguin that kidnapped Gary went into his cave...

* * *

**OK, so the mysterious penguins are back. I also have a question. Do you guys think I'm making Herbert too weird or embarrassing? Also, please answer the poll on my profile. Thank you all for reading! **


	6. Captured!

**Hiiiiii! Last time, Herbert lectures Lake Blue, only to get another lecture from her again. (By the way, Lake Blue lectures for fun, not because she's angry) Then while Herbert and Klutzy were outside, our mysterious penguin enters his cave.**

* * *

The green penguin looked around. "Where is she?" She muttered to herself. She looked at the tracker on her phone. It was definitely here. She waddled to the table, and saw Lake Blue's phone (from mission 6) and picked it up. It had Lake Blue's name on the back.

"She probably went out for a while. Although why would a penguin live in a cave? And so far from other penguins?" She asked herself. She decided to wait a little longer anyway.

When she heard footsteps, she hide behind a rock, hoping to ambush her. Wen Herbert walked by, she jumped on him and hit him on the back since Herbert was much taller. Herbert yelled in surprise and batted her away. When the penguin finally realized it wasn't Lake Blue, she jumped and ran up the stairs and apologizing a million times before sprinting out the door.

Herbert was silent for a minute before asking, "Klutzy, should we have a sign that says no penguins allowed? This surprise visit is really annoying me."

* * *

Lake Blue was really sweaty from all the walking. She went back to her igloo and took a shower. But the heater wasn't working again, so she had to take a cold shower. By the time she came out, she was all blue with cold **(now, I'm Lake BLUE)**. She dressed a little more than usual and headed to the coffee shop to warm up. Along the way, she passed by the green penguin, who was checking out the igloos while looking for her. They said good afternoon to each other without knowing who the other one is. Then they continued on their way.

The green penguin suddenly stopped after Lake Blue left." She looks so similar to the picture that the boss gave me." She said to herself. "But she's blue! The boss said she was peach! But they're so alike.." She found herself looking for Lake Blue, but she had already disappeared. "Oh well, she probably wasn't Lake Blue. I don't even know why the boss needs her."

* * *

In the mountains, the green penguin had returned with no Lake Blue. The boss was, once again, yelling at her. "If you don't find her, you're fired!" He yelled.

"Why do you even need her? Why does it have to be her?" The green penguin protested.

"She is a skilled agent. With her captive, we can attack the EPF all we want and they can't do anything because we have Lake Blue. Then the EHA will take over club penguin. Although Herbert had better be paying us to do all the work." The boss explained. "Now go and bring Lake Blue here, Pokemon."

"Fine." Pokemon grumbled, and left.

Pokemon walked to the EPF facility, and asked the front if Lake Blue was in or not. The penguin said yes, and directed her to Lake Blue's room.

Pokemon waddled over and knocked. "Come in!" Lake Blue shouted from inside. Pokemon tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Pokemon shouted through the door.

"Well, too bad. I guess the door doesn't want you coming in!" Lake Blue shouted back. A second later she opened the door. She was smiling and said, " Sorry, I was having some fun. Come in."

Pokemon was silent, and then attacked her. Lake Blue defended herself and shouted " Come on, it was a joke! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad." Pokemon said while still trying to knock her out. "Is an order."

Lake Blue high-kicked her. "An order from who?" She asked.

"The boss." She hit her on the head.

"Oww." Lake Blue said. Then it hit her. "Wait, you must be the penguin that was looking for me!" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" Pokemon said, and knocked her out. She pushed her out the window because she couldn't go out the front. She jumped out and continued dragging her to the mountains. "I'm happy she isn't as heavy as that Gary character. Probably because she's younger." She muttered to herself.

Rookie knocked on Lake Blue's door. "Hello?" Rookie called.

He opened the door. He didn't see anyone, although the room was slightly messy and there were papers on the floor. He looked out the window. He noticed that someone had jumped out. Then it struck him. Lake Blue had been kidnapped.

"Gary! Dot! Jet Pack Guy! Lake Blue's gone!" He yelled as he dashed down the hallways.

* * *

**Ooh, gone. Anyway, please review and I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! I received more reviews and views than my previous story, and I haven't even gotten to the 7th chapter! So, thank you all so so much!**


	7. All alone now

**Hi! Last time we met, Lake Blue was captured by Pokemon and Rookie freaks out. **

* * *

Lake Blue slowly woke up and rubbed her head. "Owww..." She groaned. She realized she was in a cage. "Hey! Where am I?" She jumped up, hitting her head on the roof. She sat back down and rubbed her head. "They need to make these cages bigger." she muttered to herself. She decided to look around. There was a fridge and chest in the corner. But it was out of reach.

Pokemon walked in and said, "I see you're awake. Sorry for such a violent kidnapping. I don't really agree with the boss, but then again, I have no choice."

"Why am I here? Why does the boss want me?" Lake Blue asked.

"The boss is part of the EHA. I'm not sure whether to tell you the plan or not, but since you're probably here for a while, I think I can tell you. So the director said to capture you so they can attack the EPF. with you captive, the EPF won't dare to attack because they could hurt you. So the EHA can destroy the EPF."

"What's the EHA? Who's the director?" Lake Blue questioned.

"I'm not sure what EHA stands for, but I think it has something to do with Herbert, since the boss mentioned him once."

"Herbert! That traitor..." Lake Blue muttered, then changed the subject. "Could you push the chest and fridge over here? I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I'm starving."

"Oh sure." She said, and dragged the chest and fridge over. "I'm pretty much here to make sure you are fine and safe, so if you need me, call me. I'm around these areas." Pokemon said, and left.

Lake Blue opened the fridge through the bars and took out a bowl of fruit, and ate it all. She then took out the blankets in the chest and laid it on the cold floor, to make it softer and warmer. "How do I escape this?" She wondered.

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Dot asked.

"Lake Blue is missing." Rookie said, and explained what he saw.

"I think its the same penguin that kidnapped me. I say we go save her." Gary said.

"No, we stay in our igloos and wait for her to come back." Jet Pack Guy said sarcastically.

"No way, Jet! We are going to save her!" Rookie yelled.

"I was being sarcastic, Rookie. Now lets go." Jet pack guy said.

They gathered some supplies and Gary led the way to where he was taken to. When they arrived at the entrance, they were ambushed by EHA penguins and knocked out, except for Rookie, who hid behind a rock after the first penguins ambushed Dot. He watched as his teammates were taken inside.

* * *

Herbert and klutzy walked into the cave, and were immediately let through by the EHA agents. They arrived at the room where Lake Blue was kept. When Lake Blue saw him, she jumped up, hitting her head on the roof again and sat back down.

"Well, look who's got the upper hand." Herbert mocked.

"Seriously? That's the best you could think of? I can tell you are the director of the EHA, whatever that is." Lake Blue said cooly.

"Stop lecturing me! It gets really annoying after a while! You're lucky I decided to be nice and give you food and blankets." Herbert yelled.

"The only reason you're so nice is that you're worried I will tell the other penguins that you wear yellow aprons and own a pink laptop. By the way, have you ever considered losing some weight?" Lake Blue asked.

"What are you saying? Are you calling me FAT?!" Herbert yelled, obviously angry.

"No, I'm just saying. Lose some weight, eat healthier, and..." She stopped and sniffed. "And take a SHOWER!" She yelled. "Stop wasting my time, and go before you stink up my area!" She demanded.

Just as Herbert was about to leave, Lake Blue called, " Can I keep Klutzy? He's so cute!"

Herbert hesitated for a moment, and then said, "No."

"Fine, whatever." Lake Blue said, and popped a grape tomato in her mouth. Klutzy loved grape tomatoes, so he clicked to Herbert, scuttled over to Lake Blue, and begged for a tomato. She gave him one and her scuttle back to Herbert. Then he went back to Lake Blue, acquired another tomato, and went back to Herbert. This happened for another few minutes.

"Ugh, fine. Keep him for now. Make sure to look after him." Herbert gave up, and left Klutzy with Lake Blue. She smiled and they shared the remaining grape tomatoes. Lake Blue also called Pokemon and they had a fruit party and chatted, laughing occasionally.

* * *

"Oh no, what do I do?" Rookie asked himself. He was suddenly all alone, and he badly wanted to go home and forget about everything. "But I can't let Lake Blue and the others down. Not after two weeks of training. I must save them!" He told himself. He stood up and knocked out an EHA penguin that went past him. He dressed up in the uniform and after asking a deep breath, entered in the cave.

* * *

**Will Rookie make it in? Will Lake Blue stop partying and start thinking of a way to escape? Will I post the next chapter tomorrow? I don't know. But anyway, please answer the poll on my profile. If you are a guest, then you can post your answer in the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Have a nice day! Or night if you're reading this at night :)**


	8. The Escape

**G'day! Last time, Lake Blue acts un-agent like and Rookie becomes agent-like. Something like that...**

* * *

"POKEMON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT." A voice boomed on the loudspeaker.

"I guess I have to go. You guys enjoy." Pokemon said, and left the room.

Lake Blue then finally remembered to think of a way to escape. She had to get Klutzy out of here. She pretended to yawn and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." She then lied on her pillow and pretended to sleep. Klutzy, having nothing to do, stuffed himself with the remaining tomatoes and went to sleep on another pillow. Lake Blue took this opportunity and seized Klutzy, she wrapped him in several blankets and put him in the chest. She closed the lid and locked it.

"Now for the matter on hand, getting out of here." She said.

* * *

Rookie. waddled around, unsure of where to go.

"Gosh, this place is huge." Rookie muttered to himself. "Where did they keep the others?" He asked himself. He didn't want to risk asking other EHA penguins, so he wandered around for about 15 minutes, before finding Lake Blue in the room. To his despair, the door was locked with a pass code. He peered inside. Lake Blue was sitting on the floor.

"What's the pass code? I wish I knew." Rookie mumbled to himself. Should he risk asking another penguin? He decided to take the risk. He waddled up to a blue penguin and asked, "Hey, do you know the pass code for this penguin's door?"

The blue penguin eyed him and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Rookie panicked for a second, and then said, "I'm in charge of this cell."

"The penguin in charge of the cell is a female penguin." The penguin said suspiciously.

"She's not here, right now. I'm her substitute." Rookie argued, hoping this would work.

The blue penguin eyed him once again, before finally saying, "OK, 0317."

"Thanks!" Rookie said, and entered the code into the door. He opened the door and waddled in.

"Hey! You're not Pokemon! Get out or I'll high kick you!" Lake Blue yelled.

"Commander, calm down. It's me, Rookie." Rookie said softly.

"Rookie? How did you get here?" Lake Blue asked.

"Hey, I'm determined." Rookie smiled.

"Do you have the key?" Lake Blue asked.

"Uhhh, no." Rookie said. "But I have my supply bag." He quickly added. He took out the file in his bag and started sawing at the bars. Surprisingly, the bars broke very easily. "Really?" He looked at Lake Blue.

"The ceiling was solid, so I thought the bars were too!" Lake Blue protested.

Rookie continued sawing the bars and Lake Blue kicked the bars form a stooped stand. When the hole was big enough, Lake Blue jumped out. Rookie gave her another uniform and they walked out. Herbert walked past them as they made their way through, but he just looked at them and continued walking. They were suddenly stopped when Herbert yelled, "Hey you two! Get over here!"

Lake Blue's heart skipped a beat. Were they going to get busted?

"Why are you pink? I don't allow any pink penguins in my agency!" Herbert yelled.

"Forgive me for being so unique. You should stop caring about our fashion choices. It is rude." Lake Blue lectured.

Herbert was stunned for a second. Then he saw the familiarity of the face, color, and lecture style. "You're Lake Blue!" He yelled. "Agents! Get that penguin and her partner!" He ordered.

Several groups of agents rushed toward them and dragged them to the new cell. They were locked in the small cage, this time made from solid metal.

"Where did Klutzy go?" Herbert demanded.

"Why do you care? He's somewhere in this building." Lake Blue yelled.

"Where?! Tell me or I'll..." Herbert began.

"Hey director, look who I found! Klutzy!" Pokemon entered the room, holding Klutzy in the bed sheets. Klutzy jumped out and scuttled over the Herbert, hugging him.

Herbert was too enraged to say anything, so he stormed out, after shouting, "This time, don't let them out of your sight!"

Pokemon stared after him and sighed. Rookie said to Lake Blue, "Sorry I couldn't get you out. Now there's no one who can help us."

Lake Blue nodded and went to sleep against the wall.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of Pokemon opening the cage using some keys.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Lake Blue exclaimed, waking Rookie.

"Shhh!" Was all Pokemon said. She opened the cage door and signaled for Lake Blue and Rookie to come out.

"What time is it?" Lake Blue asked.

"Three hours before Herbert and everyone else starts coming in." Pokemon replied.

She hustled them to where Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were kept. Se also unlocked the door and hustled them out. She led them out the back door and they ran to the EPF HQ.

"Thanks for the rescue and all, but why would you do that?" Dot questioned.

"Because I am a SSG agent, not EHA." Pokemon replied.

* * *

**What's the SSG? Why would she be in the EHA? **

**Sorry for the somewhat later chapter. Please review! happy Easter to those who celebrate it today! Hope you get lotsa goodies! :D**


	9. The Battle Preparation

**Hello! Last time, Pokemon saves the agents from the EHA, then reveals that she is not a part of the EHA, but she works for the SSG.**

**Im very sorry for not including what the EHA stands for. If you read my review, you would have seen it. So for those of you that can't be bothered, here's the story. I was typing my story, and I accidentally went back a page. So I retyped the bit that I started. After I finished, I published it, but at the same time, I lost my Internet connection for a minute. So my entire chapter was gone! I was too tired to write it a fourth time, so I cut out some parts. I'm very sorry about that. I fixed it In chapter 7 :)**

* * *

"What's the SSG?" Rookie blurted out.

"The SSG stands for the Secret Spy Group. We work with the EPF and we spy on enemy groups and accumulate information. I had been spying on the EHA for several months." Pokemon explained. "At first I wasn't sure if you were actually EPF agents, so I didn't do anything. But then I realized that you were, since I wasn't able to send information to the EPF, so I woke up early and came here to help you." She pulled out several documents from the bag she was carrying. "These are the information I managed to get during that time period." She gave them to Gary.

"Ok, I will study them, and come up with a plan to prevent this attack. Ho about you all have a rest. We will meet again tomorrow morning." Gary said.

So the rest of the agents left to their igloos. Lake Blue walked with Pokemon, whilst chatting with her. Pokemon turned peach, and said "I hated being green, but herbert hated girl colors like pink, peach, and purple." They waddled to Pokemon's igloo, where she changed into brighter clothes, and Lake Blue went to her igloo, changed, and went back. It turned out they were neighbors.

"I'm still sorry about hitting you. I wasn't sure whether to follow orders so I can get more information or avoid hurting EPF agents." Pokemon apologized.

"It's fine. We got through it. I still enjoyed lecturing Herbert though." Lake Blue said, giggling.

"Yeah, that must be kind of fun. He likes being boss, so he's not used to getting ordered about." Pokemon agreed.

"Well, waking up early must be tiring. You should get some sleep." Lake Blue suggested. "By the way, what time did you wake me up?" She asked.

"Like, 5:00AM. It was pretty early for me." Pokemon said.

"Ok then, I can't get back to sleep. If I wake up later than 5:00AM, I can't fall back asleep. It's my rule. I get up at 6:00 anyway, so I'm going to get myself some breakfast. Bye bye! You enjoy your sleep." Lake Blue said, and left.

* * *

Herbert walked into the EHA base at 9:00AM. He went over to Lake Blue's cage so he could mock her again. But to his surprise, she and Rookie were gone. He rushed to where Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were kept. They were gone too. "Arrgghhhhh!" He yelled. "I will take my revenge on the EPF!" He raced through the halls, shouting "Assemble everyone! We will attack the EPF today!"

"But we scheduled for next week! Not everyone has arri..." A black penguin protested.

"I don't care! Round up all the penguins and we will launch our attack." Herbert ordered. **(watch your attitude, Herbert.)**

"Yes director!" The penguin hurried off.

An hour and a half later, all the penguins were assembled, but there were only 20 or so penguins.

"That's not enough! We need more! Where are these penguins when we need them?" Herbert demanded.

"At home. Sleeping. Having sweet dreams about pizza." One brown penguin said, half daydreaming. Some of the other penguins sighed.

"Fine. We will wait a few more minutes for some more to arrive." Herbert said, impatient.

* * *

Lake Blue teleported to the EPF HQ at 11:30AM. "Have you created any counter-weapons to theirs?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yes, they seem to have a lot with snow, so I have created fire gadgets."

"Don't you think we should have some water weapons, since Herbert is probably traumatized by his near death experience in the Club Penguin Ocean?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yes, you may be right. We will prepare some water weapons." Gary agreed.

"Why can't we ask the ninjas to help? They mastered fire, water, and snow." Lake Blue suggested.

"No. Agents and Ninjas don't go well. We will never cooperate." Gary refused.

"We must try! You saw how many penguins there were! About 200 or 300!" Lake Blue protested.

"No. The EPF is enough. We have about...150 penguins." He stopped and sighed. "Yes, that is enough, I believe." Gary said. "Now please leave and let me concentrate." He said.

Lake Blue went back to her igloo, while Rookie, who watched the entire scene, went back to his igloo.

"I want to help Lake Blue. But there's no way Sensei will listen to me. Not after what I did." Rookie complained to himself. He thought about how once he almost burned up the dojo because he squirted too much hot sauce. The Water Ninjas saved the dojo, but Sensei had taken away his belt.

"I can't do it. I hope G is right about there being enough penguins. Although I'm not so sure about that." Rookie said to himself.

* * *

"Well? Do we have enough? How many more penguins?" Herbert asked.

"We have 186 penguins. We still have about 80 penguins waiting." The command penguin said.

"Ugh, lazy penguins." Herbert muttered.

**An hour later...**

"How many now?" Herbert asked.

"244. We still have Nart, Alexal, Bromeigh, Pokemon, Kats, and Maya." The commander said.

Just then, all the penguins except Pokemon arrived.

"Only one more. Pokemon. Lazy girl." The commander said.

"We can leave a penguin behind. Now lets go!" Herbert shouted, and led them out of the mountains and toward the EPF HQ.

* * *

Lake Blue peered out here window. She saw a cluster of penguins coming from the Mountain. "No! They're attacking NOW?!" Lake Blue shouted. She teleported to the HQ and yelled, "Gary! They're coming! Get everyone ready!"

"What? Oh my, assemble everyone and call the others." Gary jumped up and collected the weapons that will be distributed. Lake Blue went on the loudspeaker and yelled "ATTENTION EVERYONE. THE EHA IS ATTACKING US. ASSEMBLE IN THE FRONT AND COLLECT THE WEAPONS." She called Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Rookie, and told them to come soon.

The EPF was assembled at the front of the EPF building. They had their weapons on hand, but some didn't have any because there were not enough to go around. Lake Blue was one that didn't have a weapon, but she was okay with that. She noticed Rookie wasn't there, but she couldn't worry about that because the EHA was coming and she was evacuating all the penguins in the area.

The two groups were ready to fight. The EHA launched a huge snowball from their machine. The EPF responded by opening the flame tube and melting it. They launched another snowball, but this time, it was made of ice. The ice didn't melt as fast, so many penguins were hurt. The EPF was losing agents. The EHA was winning.


	10. The End: The Battle

**Hi! Last time, Herbert launched an attack on the EPF and they were winning. Oh no! Anyway, I believe this is the last chapter in this story, unless I think of anything else. As for my next story, I am starting school on Wednesday. So I will not be able to update every day. I may be very busy, so I will try my best to update and write my story when I have the chance to. :) thank you for following my story.**

* * *

"Oh no! We're losing!" Lake Blue cried. "I should have gone and asked sensei. But I can't leave now! Why did I listen to Gary?" She said to herself as she kicked another EHA penguin**. **

Rookie was very close to Lake Blue, so he heard what she said. "I must go. I have to be brave." Rookie told himself. He forced himself up and crept away from the battle. He waddled to the dojo, where Sensei was training several ninjas.

"Grasshopper, something very big led to your return. What is it?" Sensei asked.

"Well, the EPF is under attack, and we are losing to Herbert. I know that agents and ninjas aren't a great mix, but we really need your help. "Rookie said, very nervous.

"Very well, but do not burn the dojo like last time." Sensei said, winking at him.

"I won't!" Rookie said, very relieved.

"Bowie-San! Go to the other dojos and ask all the ninjas to come. We meet in the courtyard." Sensei called to Bowie, a yellow penguin.

"Ok!" Bowie said, and raced out to the hideout.

Sensei led Rookie and the other ninjas to the courtyard, where all the fire and water ninjas were waiting. They ran silently to the ski village, where the battle was taking place. There, the EPF's fire weapons were gone, and the EHA was definitely winning.

The EHA launched another iceball, that was sure to knock out a few penguins. Just as the iceball was about to hit them, all the fire ninjas stepped in and melted the ice. They destroyed the ice with ease. The agents were very surprised. Lake Blue looked around and saw Rookie with Sensei next to him.

"Rookie!" She yelled with excitement. The sight of the ninjas was more than enough to keep her fighting. Now the EHA were outnumbered. The fire ninjas stopped the snowballs, and the water ninjas created a tsunami and washed Herbert out of the chair he was sitting in. Finally, the regular ninjas summoned up the power of wind, and made a huge smell storm that knocked everyone out, but more importantly, knocked herbert more than 100 feet away. When everyone regained consciousness, Sensei and his ninjas were gone. Herbert ran back to the battle field and yelled," This isn't over! We will be back!"

"Define 'we'! You're not even paying these poor penguins!" Lake Blue yelled back.

"Yeah! That penguin's right! You said you would pay us each 10,000 coins if we helped you! Now give us the money!" Nart said.

The rest of the EHA agents agreed. They started demanding the money.

"I said I would pay you if we succeeded over the EPF!"

"No you didn't!" Pokemon shouted and brought out a tape recorder. She pressed play.

"I will pay you each 10,000 coins if you join me and help me in my plan." The recorder said in Herberts voice.

"You owe each of these penguins 10,000 coins for helping." Pokemon said.

"Yeah! Pokemon's right!" Bromeigh yelled.

"Give it to us now!" Kats demanded.

"You promised us!" Alexal shouted.

"Enough talk, let's get him!" Maya declared. They led the rest of the penguins toward Herbert, and he and Klutzy ran away, with the huge crowd of penguins hot at their heels.

The EPF agents watched as the crowd chased him in the distance.

"You can bet he's never using penguins in his army again." Dot said.

"Right you are, Dot." Jet Pack Guy agreed.

"Are you all okay?" Lake Blue asked the rest of the EPF agents.

"I think so." They all replied.

"Gary, I believe they should have a week's break. They have worked hard. Like true agents." Lake Blue declared.

"Makes sense. You may all rest and have a week off." Gary said to the group. They waddled away, most unharmed except for a few bruises and cuts.

"Umm, guys? I'm sorry I didn't help." Rookie said in a small voice.

"Are you crazy? You saved us all!" Lake Blue blurted out.

"Really?" Rookie asked.

"Of course, you brought Sensei and his ninjas here. Without them, we would not have won." Lake Blue said.

"Right on, Rookie!" Dot said.

"Nice work." Jet Pack Guy said.

Rookie was so happy. He had actually done something right!

"Gary? Is there something you want to say?" Lake Blue asked.

"I guess agents and ninjas can work together in times of need. Great job, Rookie." Gary smiled.

Rookie was so happy he could jump. "Thanks everyone! I'm going to go home. I'm tired." He said. He waddled away from them, tripping on a log and falling on his face. The rest of the agents looked at each other. Rookie got back up and waved before waddling away.

"He is a great agent. He just needs time to develop." Pokemon said.

"Agreed." Lake Blue said.

"Well, how about we retire to our igloos? We had a pretty big day." Gary proposed.

"Sounds good." Jet Pack Guy said. They all went to their igloos.

Lake Blue crawled into her bed, and took a nap, thinking about what happened to Herbert.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Herbert sneezed. "KLUTZY! Get my cup of tea!" He yelled.

Klutzy came in with a big, pink, teacup. He gave it to Herbert.

"Why did they have to shove me in the snow? Why do I have to catch a cold?" Herbert complained as he sipped his tea. Klutzy scuttled to the kitchen, while Herbert slowly walked to the bathroom to fill up a tub of hot water. He tripped over a piece of string, and fell on his face. He grumbled as he got up, not noticing Nart, Bromeigh, Kats, Alexal, and Maya chuckling behind a large rock. They followed him to the bathroom, staying out of sight. Herbert turned on the tap with the red dot of it and filled up his bucket. He carried it back to his chair he put it on the floor and sat on his chair. The chair made a farting noise. Klutzy came out and started clicking furiously at him, before running outside.

"That wasn't me!" Herbert yelled after him. He picked up the whoopee cushion and glared at it. He put his feet in the tub, and screamed straight after. The water was not hot, but it was freezing cold. Klutzy! Did you switch the dots on the taps? No? Then why is this water FREEZING COLD?!" He shouted.

The 5 penguins were outside, and when they heard Herbert screaming, they laughed.

"That will teach him a lesson." Alexal said, and they nodded and walked back to their igloos, right after Herbert sneezed a sneeze that could be heard from the opposite side of the island.

* * *

**one more thing... Happy April Fools Day! I hope you have fun! **

**Once again, please answer the poll on my profile if you have not already. It determines what my next story will be about. Have a great day or night! :)**


End file.
